Blue Shiftah
Blue Shiftah '''(his real name is '''Rex Monti) is a Shiftah whose animal is also an Elk, but he is more blue. He is evil, and seemingly wants Midori Doragon and Hellena Whisp dead for an unknown reason. History Not much is known about the Blue Shiftah, except that he is presumably from Dimension Niji, where the Tribe of Elk reside since his Shiftah animal is an elk, just like Midori's. Appearance/Persona The Blue Shiftah has blue hair, blue eyes and likes to dress in blue. His face is usually emotionless, but he will smile, smirk etc. His personality appears to be very evil. He tends to hold dangerously deep grudges against people (he has an intense grudge on Hellena because she kicked him). He can shoot tendrils of blue venom, and even turn into blue venom. His powers are VERY similar to Midori's. Season 4 31: Beginner's Luck First seen in an alleyway in mid-Perth, which is quickly rebuilding itself after the Lamia fiasco. He tests out his powers by smashing up a brick wall to rubble, which pleases him greatly. 33: Knuckle Sandwich He is first seen at the same tavern where Gekko Kiba betrayed Midori and his friends to Gankyu's Vampire henchmen. He attacks Midori, which causes a huge battle. The battle finishes with the Blue Shiftah fatally stabbing Marko Kurenai, who is later healed by Hellena. Also, the Blue Shiftah gains a grudge against Hellena for kicking him repeatedly. 38: Easy Money The next time he is seen is when he is standing outside a cage which gradually shrinks everytime the Blue Shiftah says "Now". Inside the cage is a member of the Australian army and what appears to be a Viking. He reveals that he has been watching Perth with cautious eyes, deciding that Midori shall not interfere. 39: Only the Brave Holding an intense grudge against Hellena Whisp, the Blue Shiftah disguises as Midori and visits Hellena. He is about to kill Hellena, when suddenly the real Midori walks in and stops the Blue Shiftah from killing Hellena, revealing the Midori that tried to kill Hellena to be the Blue Shiftah. Hellena reveals that she can control liquid and expands the Blue Shiftah to make him look like a whale, which only makes his grudge against Hellena even stronger... 40: Breakout When Midori is in the mummifying room with Set, Set reveals herself to actually be an orange-haired woman and Midori's biological mother. The Blue Shiftah then arrives, and kisses Set full on the lips, before revealing himself to be Midori's father. He witnesses Set fatally stab Midori with his own venom. When SBATN gets into the mummifying room, the Blue Shiftah snarls at Alexia, and frowns when Set escapes, leaving him behind. Alexia punches the Blue Shiftah in the stomach so hard it rips, and blue ooze comes out. She then knocks him unconscious. Season 5 (Poison Whispers) 41: The Beginning The Blue Shiftah's real name is revealed to be Rex. He is alive and well, and living in his own house with his two servants, Nekolas and Hound. Nekolas steals gold and jewels for him, and Rex treats him with some whiskey. Hound appears and gets angry because he hates Nekolas, before storming off. Nekolas suggests they kill Hound, to which Rex replies, "All in good time." Category:Shiftahs Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys